


The Terrible Truth

by followmetoyourdoom



Category: Trollhunters (Cartoon)
Genre: F/M, this is just cute fluff I promise lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-21
Updated: 2017-05-21
Packaged: 2018-11-03 11:20:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10966170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/followmetoyourdoom/pseuds/followmetoyourdoom
Summary: Barbara finds out something truly outrageous about her boyfriend. How is she going to deal with this.





	The Terrible Truth

When Barbara had first found out, she'd been confused. It was so unexpected, of all the men she could have chosen to date she had to date a man that…

…used hair curlers.

Yes. That was the terrible truth.

Every night, Walter Strickler would take the front section of his hair and wrap it around a single curler. And not just any curler. The set he used took preparation: Clairol hot rollers.

"You do know that there's ones nowadays that don't hurt you, right?" Barbara said as she watched her partner wince when the hot metal rested against his scalp and the sharp teeth dug into him. "Or you could just use actual curler irons, they're simple to use, I can teach you."

"These are antique!" Walter insisted.

Barbara raised an eyebrow, "You're over 700 years old, everything is an antique with you."

"Listen, I've been using these with great success since way before you were born. I'm not about to give into some fad."

At this point, Barbara gave up. If he wanted red hot needle like rollers in his head, then he could keep them. "Just keep your forehead away from me," she told him, curling up on her side of the bed.

Strickler thought for a moment. "I could do your hair if you wa-"

"NO THANK YOU! I like my hair follicules the way they are thanks. In my head."

Chuckling, Walter wrapped his arms around her and rest his chin on her head. "Suit yourself, but I'm actually very good with hair. Not necessarily just with rollers."

"We'll see."

It didn't take her long to see.

"Pass me the brush, Barbara dear."

Barbara did so and settled down in front of her partner as he began untangling all the stress the day had given her and somehow coaxed into her hair. There was no way Walter could make it any worse and she was too tired to try to stop him from doing something as simple as brushing her hair for her.

"And did he really wander around for almost an hour before you found him?"

Humming, Barbara relaxed as Walter tamed her unruly locks - he was surprisingly gentle - and continued her anecdote. "It happens more often than you'd think. Usually children or the older patients are the ones that escape."

Placing the brush on the coffee table, Strickler set about parting Barbara's hair into fine strands, and then began gently weaving them into each other.

"We even- What are you doing?"

Walter didn't falter from the task at hand as he answered, "Just trust me, you can look when I've finished."

"Hmm." Barbara wasn't too sure about this, but he'd been ever so careful. "Fine, anyway; when we eventually took him back to his ward, all the nurses started cooing over him."

Strickler chuckled, "Charming little fellow?"

"Troublesome more like." She sighed as Walter continued to work his magic, plaiting her hair together and then kissing the nape of her neck softly once he'd finished.

"One fishtail complete," Strickler announced, guiding Barbara to turn around so he could admire his handy work from the front. "No wait, hang on." Ever so gently he tugged at a strand of hair by her ear, freeing it from the plait. "There."

A quick glance at the hallway mirror and Barbara laughed softly, leaning back against him. "Thank you," she murmured, "You are pretty good with hair."

"Anytime, my dear."


End file.
